


Batwoman VS Crows.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [7]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would of happened if both Supergirl's and Batwoman's season final's mixed together and they lost two key members of their teams will they come out of this stronger then ever or will something happen that will split them up for good.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kate Kane/Reagan, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 25
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest one shot. I hope you guys enjoy it.

(Over in Gotham City down in the batcave Kate's getting looked over by Mary after her battle with Titan as she's getting looked over Kate turns the screen off and 

looks at Mary.)

Kate: You'd think after everything I've done for this city he wouldn't continue to be such a prick.

(Both Mary and Luke look at her and laugh off the shock of what she just said.)

Mark: Why Kate Kane do you kiss Reagan with that mouth?

(They turn and look at him then start laughing.)

Kate: Yeah yeah. I've heard you say worse than that.  
Mark: I have. Just not about your father.  
Kate: True. He's said it about Lex Luthor.  
Mark: I have. You are right?  
Kate: Yeah. Mary seems to believe I've got acouple of bruised ribs.  
Mark: Well that's great to hear.  
Mary: It is. How are things in National City?  
Mark: A nightmare.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: One of the DEO's most trusted agents has been working with Lex and because of it.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: The DEO is no more.

(They all look at him.)

Luke: What?  
Mark: The bastard blew it up.

(They all look off annoyed.)

Kate: Was anyone hurt?

(Mark looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Evermoist was inside waiting to speak with Brainy but he was to busy playing kiss ass to Lex to even talk to them.  
Kate: They all get out?  
Mark: All but Calamity. She's in critical condition over at National City hospital.  
Kate: You said critical?  
Mark: They don't believe she'll make it through the night and if she does.  
Mary: It'll be a damn miracle.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Oh god. If it wasn't for the escaped Arkham inmates i'd go to National City and be there for them.  
Mark: No Kate it's okay they understand they know this is where you're needed. In fact that's the reason why i'm here. Beca said she'd keep me updated on her 

condition. Beside Serenity's sister and her boyfriend are there so.

Kate: Okay. And as far as Reagan goes i haven't seen her since she gave Luke's father's journal to Magpie and it landed in Alice's hands.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Luke: I did find some Kryptonite.  
Mark: What would you need Kryptonite for?  
Luke: My dad thought it could kill the Bat.

(Mark looks at them.)

Mark: Huh.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: What kind of Kryptonite?  
Luke: Green.  
Mark: From what i know of Kryptonite. It wouldn't even do much damage to the Bat.  
Luke: Seriously?  
Mark: Seriously. The only thing it'll do it is turn apart of the suit green.  
Luke: You sure about this?  
Mark: From what i heard about it from Alex and Kara they said it shouldn't hurt Kate.  
Luke: If they shoot her in the chest?  
Mark: Oh if anyone gets shot in the chest with a bullet and went into their hearts then yes it would kill them.  
Luke: You got away to proof this?  
Mark: Of course not. And i'm not about to use the suit to prove my point either.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Mary: Why not?  
Mark: She's as protect of that suit as Luke is.  
Mary: True.  
Mark: Actually. You still have it?

(Luke nods his head at him and tosses it to him and Mark walks over to some of their equipment and starts working on it.)

Mary: What's he doing?  
Luke: I don't know.

(Over the next several minutes Mark works with the Kryptonite to see if it'll hurt Kate while she's in the bat suit. Once he done he grabs out his weapon and puts the 

Kryptonite bullet into it once it's in the clip he puts the clip back into the gun and walks back over to them.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mark: You got any of that fabric you used in order to make the suit?  
Luke: Yeah.

(He walks off to go see if he can't find anything. Once he finds it he comes back and hands it to Mark who looks it over and then goes to place it on the manquin once 

it's on there he walks back over to them and pulls his weapon and quickly fires at it getting them to all turn and look at him.)

Mark: Sorry.  
Kate: No it's fine. Calamity's one of your bestfriends and she's in the hospital.  
Mark: Thanks to Lex and Leviathan my place of work is no more so.  
Kate: Well if you really wanna leave National City.  
Mark: Kara still needs me Kate.  
Kate: I know. And you have your friends there too.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway.

(They walk over to the fabric Luke had used in order to make Kate's suit as they get there Kate looks at it and laughs.)

Kate: No damage.  
Mark: You're bullet proof.  
Luke: But how.  
Mark: I'm sure Kryptonite could kill the Bat but they'd need a much bigger gun to use in order to use it.  
Kate: Do you think Alice knows this?  
Mark: No and i think it a very good idea that she never find out.  
Kate: I hear aye.  
Mary: Is that what's left of it.  
Mark: Yes it is.  
Luke: Would Kate have to worry about someone else coming after it?  
Mark: If there is someone else out there looking for that samething and i'm hoping that's the only one left.  
Luke: She should be safe.  
Mark: Yes.  
Kate: So we do with it. I mean like you said the DEO is destroyed so there's really noway of keeping it there.  
Mark: And of all honesty i wouldn't of left it there due to Lex owning it.

(She nods her head at him.)

Kate: True.  
Mark: You have a safe here?  
Kate: Yeah.

(He hands it to her and she walks over to the safe and opens it once it's open she puts it inside of it once it's in there she closes and locks it up. Once it's locked 

up she walks back over to them. As she gets to them she walks over to Mark and pulls him into a hug getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him.)

Kate: I'm sure she'll make it through this.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so because if she doesn't Paragon or not Lex Luthor will be a dead man.  
Kate: I hear ya.

(He smiles at her and kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Luke: Okay so we know a pistol won't hurt Kate in the suit. So what kind of weapon would take out Batwoman.  
Mark: Anything Military.  
Luke: That leaves a lot weapons.  
Mark: It does. Which is why before the DEO went up or well before things went to shit and Lex had blown up the DEO.

(He walks over to the bag full of DEO issued guns and puts them down onto the table Kate goes through them looking to see which one of the guns could hurt her with 

the Kryptonite bullet. Once she finds one she shows Mark and he takes it from her.)

Mark: Yeah this one would do it.

(He grabs it up and points it in that direction and cocks it once it's loaded he fires at it but once again the bullet bounces off.)

Kate: Huh.  
Mark: We'd need another Kryptonite bullet.  
Kate: You make one?  
Mark: I made one for single of those guns in there.

(He grabs out the clip and places the bullet into it once it's in there he places the clip back into the rifle and cocks it again once it's loaded he fires at the 

fabric again and once again the bullet doesn't leave a dent in it.)

Mark: Okay so that one won't do my damage.  
Kate: How many of their guns did you take?  
Mark: Almost all of them.  
Kate: Lex know?  
Mark: Of course not. He's an idiot.

(They start laughing as they continue to go through the weapons that they think might be able to kill Batwoman Mark starts thinking it wouldn't be one of the ones in 

this bag but one of the other's so he walks over to one of them and grabs out a bigger gun then he's use to seeing he walks over to them and points it at the fabric 

and fires as the bullet hits it. It goes right through and Mark looks at Kate.)

Kate: Oh my god. Whose was that?  
Mark: It was gun that Lex had made special.  
Kate: You stole that?  
Mark: Well to be fair i thought it was cool and i knew it would be no use once the DEO went up.  
Kate: It would of been lost to him for good.  
Mark: It would of been. And now that we know what gun could really do some damage to you.  
Kate: Get raid of it.  
Mark: Yup.

(He puts it aside.)

Mary: What were you going to do with all of these?  
Mark: I know someone in New York who could use some more weapons and i thought i'd give them to him. And then i'd give the rest to the Crows.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I know their not you favorite but.  
Kate: No it's fine. My dad has been saying their in the need of some more guns.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Whose this guy in New York?  
Mark: I can't tell you that.  
Kate: Oh please.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Nope.  
Mary: Oh. He's resisting your charm Kate.

(They look at her and laugh as Kate pushes him making him laugh.)

Luke: Okay so like Mark said we've got the weapon that could easily kill Kate in the suit.  
Mark: We cut it up and melt it. This is one gun we don't want to get into Alice's hands or the Crows.

(Kate looks at him.)

Mark: I heard what he said Kate.

(She smiles at him.)

Mary: Okay how would you cut this up.  
Mark: I'm sure Luke could find away.  
Luke: I can actually.

(He grabs it up and walks off with it to go and destroy it. As he walks off Mark grabs his phone out to look it over.)

Kate: Anything?  
Mark: No. But than again.  
Kate: How long was she under there?  
Mark: Three hours.

(She looks off and can tell he's annoyed.)

Mark: I mean they finally got out and that's the good news.  
Kate: What's the bad?  
Mark: Given how much pressure was on her.  
Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: There's a very good chance she'll never walk again. Just before i left i was talking to Alex and she said that would be a chance that she'd never walk again but 

she had a collapsed lung.

Kate: Meaning she'd never get to sing again.  
Mark: No.  
Mary: Oh gees.  
Mark: And if by some miracle she able to walk or sing again.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Alex wasn't sure but. She did say give where a piece of rebar was.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Lex knew just the way to piss everyone who knows and cares about Calamity off.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Alex thinks the piece of Rebar was struck her Uterus.  
Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: I mean Alex is hoping there isn't to much damage done to it. But who knows.  
Kate: Like i said i'm sure she'll be okay Mark.  
Mark: I know that. She's stubborn like you.

(She looks at him as Mary's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: But than again.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Like i said.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Calamity dies.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Paragon or not Lex Luthor will die today.  
Kate: I wouldn't blame you if you did kill him. Hell i'm pretty sure Kara wouldn't blame you if you killed him.  
Mark: Or his sister.  
Kate: Yeah.

(He smiles at her as they get back work and put the guns away. Later back up in Kate's office Mark's on the phone with Beca getting the latest update on Calamity as he 

remains on the phone Kate can tell what he's being told isn't a good news then he hangs up with her and walks over to the couch and sits down then puts his head back. 

Kate gets up and walks over to him as she gets there she sits down next to him.)

Kate: What she tell you?  
Mark: Calamity died on the table twenty minutes ago.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed as Mark sits up and looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Kate: How's Beca?  
Mark: Pissed. Along with the other Evermoist members.

(She moves closer to him and he leans into her getting her to smile at him.)

Kate: How's Vera?  
Mark: On the war path. I mean Serenity and Emily are trying their hardest to keep her from doing something stupid.  
Kate: I know how close the two of them were.  
Mark: Yeah. I'm actually going to head back to National City and be there for them.  
Kate: Okay. Be safe.  
Mark: I will.

(He gets up and walks off to go and be there for his friends as he walks out of the office Kate watches him and feels bad for him as he walks out he's one the phone 

with someone.)

Mark: Yeah it's me. Take the bastard out. And i don't care if he's with someone if someone else is there take them out to. Yeah i know. Just do it. After what just 

happened neither one of them deserve to live.

(They agree with him and then he hangs up as the elevator gets to him and the doors open as they open he walks on and the doors close as he pushes for the lobby. Back 

in Kate's office she's sitting there feeling bad for Mark Calamity's girlfriend and her bandmates as she thinks about it she wonders if the reason why Calamity was 

really still in the building when Lex had it blown up. She walks over to her desk and calls Kara who answers on the second or third ring Kate asks if she can see the 

security footage from when the DEO blew up with the Evermoist members still inside of it. Kara asked Alex and she said it was okay so Kara grabbed whatever footage she 

had and rushed off towards Gotham as she gets there Kate's standing out on the balcony as Kara lands next to her and hands her the footage.)

Kara: What you need this for?  
Kate: Mark told me what happened.

(Kara nods her head at her.)

Kate: I even heard about Calamity.

(Kara looks at her and then looks off.)

Kara: She didn't deserve that.  
Kate: No one deserves to die like that.  
Kara: I know. How's Mark?  
Kate: He's good. I think he said he was headed back to National city to be there for them.  
Kara: He's one hell of a friend. I don't know about other people.  
Kate: What?  
Kara: I can't lose another friend.  
Kate: You won't.

(She nods her head at her as she takes off to go back to National City and Kate walks back inside of the office as she walks in she closes the door and walks into the 

office to see Luke there.)

Kate: Hey.  
Luke: Hey.  
Kate: Can you look this over and see why Calamity was still in the DEO at the time exploded?

(He takes the flash drive from her and nods his head as he walks off towards their security room to go and look over the footage. Over in National City over at Lex and 

Lillian's supposedly secret hide out as their talking about their plan to finally take out Supergirl and all of the Aliens alike a couple people walk up to the area 

their in and open fire on them getting them both to go down from being shot in the legs arms and chests as the gun fire ends the one who shot Lex the most walks 

forward and points their gun at his head seeing who it is he gets annoyed. Then they put phone in his and he sees Mark.)

Mark: I told you in the vanishing point Lex that if you ever screwed with me or my friends or even screwed up. Paragon or not that you're a dead man.

(He looks at Mark in shock that he actually stuck to his threat and the person who was put the phone into his face stands up and gets him in the head as the person 

behind em shoot's Lillian in her's killing them both as they both fall back dead Mark hangs up and the woman who was talking to him turns and faces the man behind 

her.)

Ares: (Signs) Let's get out of here.

(He nods his head at her as they both turn and leave the property but before they leave Ares grabs what Alex asked her to grab and than officially leaves as the house 

goes up behind them. Later back in National City Ares walks up to Alex as she gets to her Alex turns and looks at her.)

Alex: That it?

(Ares nods her head at her and hands it over to her. Once Alex has it she hands it over to Kelly whose standing to her she looks at it.)

Alex: We owe you.  
Ares: (Signs) Yes you do.  
Alex: (signs) Ass.

(She laughs at her. Then she looks at the woman next to her.)

Ares: (signs) Whose that?

(Alex looks back at her and smiles.)

Alex: She's my girlfriend.

(Ares looks at her and nods her head.)

Ares: Lucky.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Ares: Good luck Alex.

(She nods her at her.)

Ares: Oh and.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Ares: Tell Beca and the rest of Evermoist i'm sorry for their loss. Calamity was one hell of a woman.  
Alex: I'll do that.

(She turns and walks off to go back towards her men as Alex looks back at her girlfriend then walks over to her as she gets to her Kelly can tell she's till feeling 

the loss of the other woman.)

Kelly: You are right?  
Alex: Yeah.  
Kelly: Why go to her?

(Alex looks back at Ares whose just gotten back into the car and they take off.)

Alex: Long story. But what i can tell you is that out of everyone else. She's the one person that both me and Mark can trust.  
Kelly: She know Kara's Supergirl?  
Alex: She does.  
Kelly: Okay.  
Alex: Your brother wasn't to happy when he found out that someone who works for the mob knows Kara's Supergirl but.  
Kelly: It's her secret not his.  
Alex: I know that.

(They both turn and walk off with what Lex stole from Brainy while he was down. Over at the hospital Veracity's sitting outside of the hospital as someone walks up to 

her and kneels down in front of her feeling someone there she looks at him and breaks down when she sees him seeing her break down he quickly grabs her into a hug 

getting her to smile a little in his arms.)

Mark: I'm so sorry Vera.  
Veracity: I know. I can't believe she's gone Mark.  
Mark: I know.

(They both stand up and he continues to hold the woman he's in love with but doesn't have the courage to say anything and he really doesn't wanna say anything right 

now due to them just having lost Calamity.)

Mark: How's Beca doing?  
Veracity: She wants her back.

(Mark nods his head in their hug but knows there's really only one way to bring someone back. But he doesn't wanna go down that road because he knows if they do. They 

don't know how she'll come back in fact he knows she'll back without her soul but he has noway of getting hold of John Constantine and he's not about to try and find him 

either. Over the next several days Kate along with the rest of team bat continue to help Kara and her friends try and figure out why Calamity was still in the DEO when 

it went off but with still no luck in trying to figure out why she was there Mark starts getting annoyed and Kate can tell he's trying to be strong for his friends 

because of loss of Calamity. And Kate's known Mark long enough to know when's trying to keep from losing as she watches him one day he's beating on the punching bar 

and knows he's remembering that day because of how much more harder he starts beating on it as he continues to beat it Kara walks forward and grabs a hold of it 

getting him to look at her.)

Kara: We all miss her Mark and her still being in the building wasn't your fault.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: So the hell do i feel like it is?  
Kara: Because you cared about her. She was one of your bestfriends and you couldn't get to her on time.

(He looks at her and then looks around the room.)

Kate: Mark there are still people i wish i could of gotten to before the bad got to them. Catherine being one of them.

(Mary looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: It's been over a week since she died and we still don't know why she even still in that building.  
Kate: Have you talked to her bandmates?  
Mark: They've been ignoring my calls and trust me I've tried to get a hold of them.  
Kate: What about the Bellas?  
Mark: The only ones i can seem to get to talk to me are Chloe and Aubrey.

(She nods her head at him.)

Luke: Yeah and i know why that is.  
Mark: Why?  
Luke: Shortly after Calamity died the last three Evermoist members got his message.

(He brings up the text message that they all got.)

Kate: For those of who would like to know whose responsible for Calamity's murder i believe you should know that it was DEO agent Mark Buchanan.

(Mark looks at Kate and then gets annoyed.)

Mark: That's why they won't talk to me.  
Kate: Mark i'm.  
Mark: Don't apologize.  
Alex: You know who sent it?  
Luke: Yeah.

(He brings up the number and Mark knows the number all to well and quickly takes off to go and talk to him.)

Luke: What?  
Nia: Kara isn't that William's number?  
Kara: Oh Rao.  
Alex: Go.

(They both take off to go and stop Mark from killing him. Later over at Catco Mark rushes into the room where their computers are and sees him there as he walks in he 

calls out for him seeing him. William goes to run but Mark tackles him sending them both to the ground as they land Mark starts beating on him getting his head to go 

the side as he's beating on him as the beating continues J'onn and Oliver rush in and pull him off of him once he's off Mark kicks him getting him to turn over in pain 

from the beating he just took from him.)

Oliver: Mark!  
Mark: My friends hate me because of that bastard.

(He looks at him and knows Mark's pissed at him.)

Oliver: I know Kate called and told us.  
Mark: I just lost one of my bestfriends fucker lied to the other's to make them hate me.

(Mark kicks him again getting him to roll over again in pain.)

William: I'm sorry.  
Mark: No you're not.

(He turns and walks off as he walks off both Oliver and J'onn look at each other and then to the man whose on the floor hurting from the ass kicking Mark just gave 

him. A couple of weeks later after the beating he had gotten from Mark after finding out that William had lies to the remaining Evermoist members including their wives 

and the other Bellas. After hearing that it was a lie made up by Lex Luthor they slowly started talking to Mark again. But one person continued to remain at arms 

lengths and he understood why she did so. After another couple of days Beca went to see Mark and they talked and he told her he'd be there for her whenever she needed 

him she smiled at him then turned and walked as Mark looked Kate and then looked off annoyed. After finally figuring out why Calamity was still in the building The 

Crows went to arrest him only to find out once they got there they had been beaten to him and Jacob grows more and more annoyed that Batwoman keeps beating them to 

their arrests as the battle between the Crows and Batwoman continues the more annoyed Mark Sophie and Julia are starting to get because they don't know whose side they 

wanna be on anymore and it's starting to get to the point to where Mark wants to give up on working for the Crows and go for Kate as security because clearly the only 

ones who know whose side they wanna be on as the war between them continues until one night it all leads them to the football field to finally end Titan's reign in 

Gotham down on the field Kate's surrounded by Crows agents as they surround her Mark rushes forward and stands next to her catching her off guard she looks at him.)

Kate: What you doing?  
Mark: Choosing.

(She looks at him in shock along with Jacob as Mark pulls his weapon and he looks at him. Not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: You really want a war Commander?

(He looks at him not sure of what to say as both Sophie and Julia rush forward and also stand on either side of Kate whose looking at her three friends in shock at 

what their doing.)

Jacob: You three take her side.  
Sophie: We get it anyone who works alongside Batwoman will be arrested. But the three of us tried to keep this from getting to this point. But you wouldn't listen to 

us to Commander. You and your need to proof that Batwoman is the villain the bad guy. But there are three other bad guys that are still out there.  
Jacob: I.  
Mark: Batwoman's not the villain. The only villain i see is the man standing right in front of us. So like i said if you want a war there will be one. But this is one 

war i won't be apart of as a Crows agent. I'll fight along side Batwoman i don't care if you hate me because of it.

Sophie: I second that.

(Jacob looks at her in shock.)

Julia: I even agree with them. You were given the chance to end this war. But you kept it going.  
Jacob: You three are fired.  
Mark: Kind of hard to fire someone if i are ready quit.

(He looks at him in shock as Mark keeps his gun pointed at him as he lowers one of the other Crows raises his weapon and gets Mark in the chest getting him to look down 

and see where he shot and looks at his three friends.)

Sophie: Mark!

(He falls into Kate who acts quickly and grabs him as he goes down.)

Kate: No. What the hell have you done?

(Jacob looks at her in shock at what just happened. He turns and looks at the agent next him who has his gun up and then looks over at the man he just shot.)

Jacob: What you do that for?  
Agent: He had his weapon up.  
Julia: He was lowering it you bloody idiot.

(She rushes over to Mark and quickly puts pressure onto his wound as he's lying there Kate keeps a hold of him as someone else rushes over to them as she gets to them 

seeing him down she quickly grabs his hand feeling her holding his hand he looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: Hey. What happened?  
Kate: One of them took the shot.

(She looks around at the agents around and sees Jacob whose still standing there not sure of what to say to her then she looks back down at Mark whose losing so much 

blood so fast.)

Julia: Batwoman i can't keep pressure on this much longer. He's losing to much blood.

(She looks at her and then over to her father seeing the look in her eyes he can tell she's pissed off. He goes to walk forward.)

Kate: No. You've done enough.  
Jacob: I.  
Sophie: Which ever one of you idiot's pulled the trigger better pray i don't ever get my hands onto you.

(The agent who pulled the trigger as Mark keeps his eyes on the woman he's been in love with for over three years he pulls her down towards him and she leans into him 

as she say's something in her ear getting her to pull away from him and looks down at him.)

Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Just thought you'd like to know.  
Veracity: Hey hey. Come on you're not dying.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Kate!

(She looks at him and sees him getting ready to close his eyes and then start losing it.)

Kate: No no no. Mark come on stay with us.  
Sophie: Mark!

(He looks at them all.)

Mark: I'll say hi to Calamity for ya.  
Veracity: Hey hey. Come on. Don't die on us okay. You do she'll kick your ass once you get up there.

(He smiles at her but his eyes close after that final smile and they all look at him and Veracity lightly pushes her sister away and grabs up his body and hangs onto 

it as Serenity and Charity rush over and over to them as they get there they see her hanging onto someone and put their heads down annoyed.)

Kate: No.

(She goes to throw one of her batarangs at the agent but Sophie acts quickly and stops her she looks at her.)

Sophie: He's not worth it.  
Kate: I know. But Mark is.  
Sophie: I know. But killing him won't bring him back.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her. She looks over at her father then gets up as she gets up she grabs her grabbling gun and fires it up and quickly takes her 

up as Kara comes in and grabs up Mark's body after hearing his heart stopped she got in contact with Alex who put her head down upset and then let the last two members 

of the band run in to go and see him but they were to late getting to him. Later over at Wayne Tower Kate's sitting down on the couch in her office as someone walks in 

to see her.)

Reagan: Kate!

(She looks over at her then sits up as she walks into the office more as she walks in Kate stands up and looks at her.)

Kate: What you doing here?  
Reagan: I know you're still pissed at me for giving the journal to my sister and i'm going to be forever sorry for that. I shouldn't of done it. And Kate.  
Kate: Reagan being sorry won't give us back the journal.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Kate: Why you here?  
Reagan: I heard about Mark.

(Kate looks off.)

Kate: Yeah. First Calamity and now Mark.  
Reagan: Yeah i heard about her too. I thought about calling but.  
Kate: Wait you.  
Reagan: I've been friends with the Evermoist members for over eight years.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Wow.  
Reagan: Yeah. Um look i know me knowing the band doesn't change the fact that i betrayed everyone here.  
Kate: You did. But i have a feeling you have something you wanna give us.

(She looks at her and laughs as she pulls the journal out of her bag and hands it to Kate along with the glasses.)

Reagan: I kind of figured these belonged to you as well.

(Kate takes them from her and laughs.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: I had someone and get them back from Alice i mean she wasn't to happy.  
Kate: What you do?  
Reagan: I told the GCPD where they could find Alice Mouse and Tommy Elliott.  
Kate: Where were they?  
Reagan: In the sewers.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome. Anyway. I just came to give you those so i'll go.

(She turns to leave but Kate stops her and grabs her back into her.)

Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: I just wanted to.  
Reagan: Like i said that night. I get it. I broke your trust and betrayed you.  
Kate: Yes you did.  
Reagan: And i really did come here to give you those and tell you how sorry i am for both Mark and Calamity.

(She nods her head at her.)

Kate: Thank you Reagan.  
Reagan: Anytime.

(Kate without thinking kisses her catching her off guard as their kissing Reagan smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: I'm sorry. It's just.  
Reagan: No it's okay. You wanna go and get a drink and i promise you it's just a drink nothing more.  
Kate: Yeah a drink sounds great.  
Reagan: Okay. Your place seriously still open?  
Kate: Yes it is.

(Kate grabs up the glasses and journal then puts them into her desk drawer once their in there she locks it up and they both leave the office. Shortly after the GCPD 

caught and recaptured Alice Mouse and Tommy Elliott they quickly sent them all back to Arkham where they still remain today. As far as the war between Batwoman and the 

Crows goes about a day or two after Mark's passing Kate got onto every single TV and all of the Crow's screens telling everyone in Gotham that she didn't want a war 

with the Crows but if they keep seeing her as bad guy then a war is something she'll be very happy to give them mainly after one of their agents shot and killed an 

innocent person right in front of her and when it comes around to someone in her city she doesn't take that lightly.)

Kate: So like i said if the Crows want a war they will get one. But i can promise you guys this. 

(Jacob looks at the screen and can tell she's still very pissed about having Mark shot and killed right in front em and he knows Kate is as well because she chewed 

into him after Veracity told her about Mark dying in front of Batwoman who Jacob still doesn't know is Kate herself.)

Kate: I can promise you guys this. It's going to be one war the Crows won't win.

(She signal's for the person behind the camera to turn it off and they do as Jacob stands there in shock at what she just said. Then he looks off as he sits down as he 

sits there he starts thinking about if a war with Batwoman would be worth losing whatever respect that all three of his girls have for him. I mean he's are ready lost 

a lot of respect from Veracity after losing Mark and her bestfriend in a matter of three months. As he continues to think about this he gets up and walks off towards 

his office as he gets there he walks in and closes the door behind him once it's closed he walks over to his desk and sits there as he sits there and thinks that maybe 

a war with Batwoman isn't such a good idea but he just can't let the fact that she's around go. So until that time comes there will always be some type of war between 

the bat and the Crows it's just knowing when to let it lie and in Jacob's mind he doesn't wanna lie. But then he thinks that everything Batwoman said and know she's 

right this will be one war the Crows won't win. Because Gotham are ready lost one hero. And then gained one back just not the one they all thought would come back 

instead of getting Batman back they got batwoman and she's not ready to give up on this city yet not by a long shot.


	2. Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final chapter of Batwoman VS Crows. I hope you enjoy it.

(Over in Starling City Reagan's sitting down in Argus thinking about what she can do to try and redeem herself to everyone she hurt when she stole the journal from 

Kate in order to give it to Magpie as she's thinking she starts thinking about the two friends she lost and can't help but fall apart as she falls to the floors seeing 

what's happening in the room Laurel rushes in and quickly grabs her into a hug feeling someone hugging her Reagan finally falls apart and cries in her friends arms.)

Laurel: I'm so sorry Reagan we tried to save her in time.

(She nods her head at her.)

Reagan: I miss them so much.  
Laurel: I know you do.

(As she continues to hold her Reagan continues to grieve over the two friends she's lost. Over the next twenty minutes both Laurel and Reagan sit in the room talking 

about Calamity and Mark and how she screwed things up for her and Kate when she stole something from in order to give it to Magpie.)

Laurel: Why?  
Reagan: She said it baught her freedom from Arkham. And because i did that. Kate hates me and i couldn't be there for her when Mark died in front of her in front of 

the woman he loved and not i couldn't be there for Mark after he lost Calamity a couple of months earlier. All thanks to Lex Luthor.

Laurel: Reagan i'm sure they understood why you did it.  
Reagan: She didn't. I mean i used her Laurel i slept with her and then i stole from her.  
Laurel: Okay. Yeah that was wrong.  
Reagan: But she has a nice body.

(Laurel looks at her and laughs.)

Laurel: I'll take your word for it.

(She laughs at her as they continue to talk Reagan thinks about what she can do to bring both Mark and Calamity back and knows it's risky. But she's willing to do it 

in order to bring to her friends back.)

Reagan: Uh i gotta go.  
Laurel: Where you going?  
Reagan: To see another old friend.  
Laurel: Do i wanna know?  
Reagan: Probably not.

(She nods her head at her as she gets up and rushes from the room to go to LA to talk said old friend about a favor he owes her. Over in Gotham city. Down in the 

Batcave Kate's down there sparring with Sophie as their sparring Veracity and Julia walk in to see what their doing shortly after Mark was shot and killed in front of 

them both Sophie and Julia quit the Crows and started working along side Kate doing her Batwoman duties just before Mark had been killed Kate had told Sophie about her 

being Batwoman after telling her Sophie promised she wouldn't tell her father who she was and Kate thanked her. And due to the fact they no longer work for the Crows 

and with permission from Kate Sophie and Julia made their relationship official and have been dating ever since. Down on the mat.)

Sophie: Kate come on.

(She goes after her again and grabs her arm then throws her over her shoulder getting her to laugh.)

Kate: You're getting slow there Moore.

(Sophie looks up at her and laughs as she lightly pushes her back making her laugh then she jumps up and sees they have visitors.)

Sophie: Their sneaky.  
Kate: Well Veracity is a Kane.  
Sophie: What's Julia's excuse.  
Kate: She's sleeping with you. That's sneaking enough.

(Veracity starts laughing at Julia's face.)

Julia: Gee thanks a lot Kate.  
Kate: I'm sorry.  
Julia: No you're not.  
Kate: I'm really not.  
Veracity: Now now Kate play nice.  
Kate: That was me playing nice.  
Sophie: Yeah okay.

(She pushes her making her laugh as Kate walks up to them.)

Kate: How you holding up?  
Veracity: Good. I mean me and the other girls are still trying to wrap our heads around Mark also no longer being here.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Veracity: Hey hey. His death wasn't your fault.  
Kate: I know that.   
Veracity: I mean Julia tried her hardest to keep him from bleeding out Kate.  
Kate: It still doesn't make me feel any better knowing he's dead and knowing he died right in front us.  
Veracity: And Dad's still trying to say Batwoman's the villain?  
Kate: Yeah. How are you guys doing with?  
Veracity: We're okay. I mean it's been three months since we lost her it still stings given how she was killed and why she was killed.  
Kate: Yeah i know.  
Veracity: I know Mark felt guilty for not being able to get to her in time but.  
Kate: I know. She was one of his bestfriends and he felt like he let you three down.  
Veracity: He didn't.  
Kate: He didn't know that Vera.  
Veracity: I know. And the last two months after she died and just before he was killed we ignored him.  
Kate: Yeah and he didn't understand why until he saw that text message that William had sent out.  
Veracity: Yeah. I don't really know why we believed that. Because Mark had been trying to get us out of the building.  
Kate: You guys were upset and weren't thinking clearly.  
Veracity: No Kate Mark was seriously in the building telling us to get out before the damn thing blew up.

(Kate looks at her along with Sophie and Julia.)

Julia: So why the hell did Dye say Mark's the one who told Calamity to stay in the building?  
Kate: I don't know. Vera what do you remember about that day besides you know?  
Veracity: We were there waiting for Brainy to come down and talk to us but he never did. Or if he was getting ready to he couldn't because of the threat of the 

building going up.

(Flashback to three months ago the day Calamity was killed. Over at the DEO all four women are inside waiting for Brainy to come down and talk to them but as their 

waiting Mark quickly rushes into the building and over to them. Seeing him coming over Calamity gets up and walks over to him.)

Calamity: What's wrong?  
Mark: You four need to get out of here right now.  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: Because it's going to blow and i really don't want you guys in here when it does.  
Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: There's a bomb in the building and i don't want you guys getting hurt so please.  
Calamity: Okay. Come on.

(The rest of the band get up and they rush out of the building along with Mark as they run out they turn and look at the building as Mark gets the other three girls to 

the barricade Charity turns and to see Calamity missing.)

Charity: Mark where's Calamity?

(He turns and looks at her but doesn't see her anywhere.)

Mark: Oh come on. You three stay here.  
Veracity: Where you going?  
Mark: To see if i can't Calamity. Please stay here don't cross that barricade are right.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He turns to go back up to the building but it's too late and the building goes up sending Mark backwards as he lands he hits his head falls unconscious along with the 

other members of the band. Later Mark starts coming to and looks around the area as he's looking he gets up and rushes over to the other members of the band as he gets 

there he looks them over and notices Calamity's still missing and looks up at what use to be the DEO he quickly rushes to the remains of the building but Nia rushes up 

to him and stops him.)

Nia: Mark!  
Mark: No Nia let me go i gotta get back in there.  
Nia: There's nothing left of the building Mark.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Nia!  
Nia: I'm sorry.   
Mark: I gotta get back in there.  
Kara: Mark!  
Mark: Calamity was still inside.

(She looks at him and then back at the destroyed building.)

Kara: Oh Rao.  
Nia: Mark we can't let you go back inside it's not safe.  
Mark: Oh come on. I can't.  
Nia: Hey hey. Look i know she's your friend she's our's too but we can't let you go back inside Mark it's not safe.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her then he sees Beca rush forward and quickly grabs her she tries to get out of his grip.)

Mark: Beca hey hey Beca come on you can't go in there.

(She looks at him.)

Beca: I gotta find her.  
Mark: And they will. But it's not safe for us to go in and get her.  
Beca: Mark i can't lose her.  
Mark: I know i know.  
Beca: Calamity!

(He keeps a hold of her as she falls to the ground and he falls with her as the other three members rush over to them and they look at the building that once the DEO 

and Mark looks over at his two friends who feel use less because they can't get inside to save her. End of flashback.)

Kate: She must of run in after someone.  
Veracity: Yeah Brainy.   
Kate: Why would he run back into a building that he knew had a bomb in it.  
Veracity: He didn't it was set up by Lex.

(She looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: Oh my god.  
Veracity: He said after they found her and got her to the hospital he was going to come here and help you out with your problem with dad and the escaped inmates from 

Arkham.

Kate: Yeah he did and thanks to him we were able to find the weapon that could of been used to take me out for good.  
Veracity: What?  
Kate: It was a gun Lex had made.  
Veracity: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Veracity: And then when we were told she didn't make it through her surgery everything kind of went out the window.  
Kate: Yeah we know.

(She smiles at her. The following day over in LA. Reagan arrives outside of Lux which is owned by none other then Lucifer himself as she pulls up she stops the car 

puts it into park then shuts it off once it's off she grabs out her key's and walks up to the door as she gets there she opens it and walks inside of it as she walks 

in the door closes behind her and she heads over to where the main part of the club is as she gets there she sees whose she's looking for and walks down towards him as 

she gets there he looks up at her.)

Lucifer: Reagan!  
Reagan: Hi.  
Lucifer: Hi. What's going on?  
Reagan: I need your help.

(He looks at her.)

Lucifer: Uh with what?  
Reagan: I need to bring two people back from the dead.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Lucifer: Um What?  
Reagan: I want to bring two back from the dead.  
Lucifer: Um. Which two people?  
Reagan: Calamity and Mark Buchanan.

(Lucifer looks at her and gets up to walk over to the bar and she follows him.)

Lucifer: You know i can't do that.  
Reagan: Why not?  
Lucifer: Because it's dangerous and we don't know what state of mind they'll be in. If it works.  
Reagan: Lucifer please i have to do something. I look at my friends and i see how broken they look because their not around anymore.  
Lucifer: Reagan it's dangerous i can't honestly say i can do it.  
Reagan: Please.  
Lucifer: Why you wanna bring them back so badly?  
Reagan: Because i wanna redeem myself.  
Lucifer: Why would you want to redeem yourself what you do?  
Reagan: I betrayed a woman i really liked by sleeping with her and stealing from her.

(He looks at her in shock at what she did.)

Lucifer: Who'd you steal from?  
Reagan: Kate Kane!

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Lucifer: Um.  
Reagan: Please Lucifer. I wouldn't be asking if i didn't think you couldn't do it.  
Lucifer: I can do it. But it'll be.  
Reagan: Yes i know it's dangerous.   
Lucifer: You know it'll cost you something.  
Reagan: Yeah i know. But as long as we can bring them back it'll be worth it.  
Lucifer: You said you wanted to do this redeem yourself because your stole something.  
Reagan: Yeah i did.  
Lucifer: What did you steal?  
Reagan: A journal that had something in it that could help the bad guys kill Batwoman.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Lucifer: Who'd you give it to?  
Reagan: My sister Margo.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Lucifer: Why in the hell would you do that?  
Reagan: I don't know. Okay. All i know is that she's my sister and that.  
Lucifer: You gave her something information on how to kill Batwoman.  
Reagan: Yes i know i did. And i'll regret that decision the rest of my life. Mainly when it cost me the woman i had fallen in love with.  
Lucifer: What did the Journal do?  
Reagan: It baught her freedom from Arkham.   
Lucifer: Okay um i'll do it but.  
Reagan: What?  
Lucifer: I'll need something from you.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Lucifer: But before i tell you what it is. I need to know something.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Lucifer: Are these two people worth losing it for?  
Reagan: Yes they are their two of my bestfriends Lucifer and i miss them. They were to damn young to die they have a right to live their lives with the women they 

love. 

Lucifer: What about the woman you love?  
Reagan: I'm doing this for her.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Lucifer: Okay.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Lucifer: But i'm not going to be taking what you think i am.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Lucifer: I'm gonna offer you something else.  
Reagan: What's that?  
Lucifer: I'm about to open up another club like this in Gotham.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: You need a bartender.  
Lucifer: I do.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Lucifer: You'll do it.  
Reagan: Yes.  
Lucifer: Naked?

(She looks at him as he laughs at her.)

Reagan: No.  
Lucifer: Oh well can't say i didn't try.

(She laughs at him. Later that afternoon over at the Lazarus pit two of Lucifer's men drop both Mark and Calamity's bodies on the floor.)

Lucifer: You sure about this?  
Reagan: Yeah i am.   
Lucifer: Reagan!  
Reagan: Their worth it. Believe me.

(He nods his head at her they pick them up and throw them into the pits. Over in Gotham over at Wayne tower Oliver rushes into Kate's office who looks up when she 

hears him walk into the room.)

Kate: Oliver!  
Oliver: Hey.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Oliver: Have you seen Reagan?  
Kate: No. At least not since that night she came here to talk to me after we lost Mark why?  
Oliver: Because Laurel said she was talking to Reagan and she said she got up and left to go and talk to an old friend.

(Kate looks at him and then realize's who he's talking about.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Oliver: What?  
Kate: She's going to talk to Lucifer.  
Oliver: Who?  
Kate: He's an old friend of her's.  
Oliver: Lucifer as in?  
Kate: The very same get your team together. We gotta go and stop her before she does anything stupid.

(He nods his head at her as he grabs his phone out and calls Mia who answers right away and he tells her what Reagan's planning and she hangs up to go and tell 

everyone else. As she's about to walk out Luke rushes in and tells them that they have a problem.)

Kate: What?  
Luke: Alice found out where Magpie is and got a hold of her.  
Kate: Okay.  
Luke: She found out what Reagan is up to and sent her after her in order to stop her from doing it.  
Kate: Oh god.  
Oliver: Is she planning to do what i think she is.  
Kate: Afraid so.

(Then Kara picks up.)

Kate: Yeah Kara meet me and Oliver in LA.  
Kara: Why?  
Kate: Because Reagan's bringing Mark and Calamity back.  
Kara: Oh rao okay we'll meet you there.

(Then she hangs up with her.)

Kate: Go get Sophie Julia and Mary we're going after Reagan.  
Luke: Okay. 

(He rushes off to go and find them. Over in National City Kara rushes into the tower looking for Alex and J'onn.)

Kara: Alex! J'onn!

(They both walk over to her.)

Alex: Kara!  
Kara: We gotta get to LA.  
J'onn: Why?  
Kara: Reagan's gonna bring both Mark and Calamity back.  
Kelly: Oh god.  
Nia: Have you tried to call her?  
Kara: Yes but she's not answering.  
J'onn: Let's go. Lena you too.

(Kara smiles at her as she walks off with them to go and stop Reagan from doing something she might end up regretting. Back over in Gotham Kate's on the phone with 

Veracity after telling her what Reagan's planning she quickly hangs up and tells the other two girls and they rush off with her to go and help the other's stop Reagan.  
Back over in LA down in the basement of Lucifer's club she's looking at the Lazarus pit.)

Reagan: What's going on they should of come back by now.  
Lucifer: It takes a few.

(She nods her head at him as they both quickly get up and jump out of the pits and run off towards the wall on the far end of the room they both turn and look at them. 

Seeing the looks on their faces.)

Reagan: Oh that's not good.

(They both go to go after them only to have someone quickly fire an arrow at them sending them both to the ground and then quickly get knocked out both Alex and Kelly 

who look at them.)

Lucifer: I thought you came alone.  
Reagan: I did. What you guys doing here?  
Kate: I think the main question should be what you doing here?  
Reagan: I wanted to redeem myself.  
Kate: By bringing two people back from the dead.  
Reagan: I know it was stupid.  
Kate: Yes it was. Reagan!  
Reagan: I'm sorry. 

(Both her and Oliver look at her in shock at what she did but can't blame her doing it.)

Kate: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm fine. What you guys doing here?  
Kate: We were getting ready to come here before Luke rushed in and told us Alice got wind of what you were planning.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Oliver: He said she got a hold of Magpie and said she was on way here to stop you from doing this.

(Reagan looks over at both Mark and Calamity who are lying there both unconscious.)

Reagan: I.  
Kate: What did it cost you?  
Reagan: It didn't. He said he's opening up a club in Gotham and asked me to be his bartender there.  
Kate: Naked?

(Reagan looks at her as Lucifer walks off laughing.)

Reagan: No. God what is it with you two.  
Kate: See i'm the ex it's allowed.  
Oliver: I'm sure it is but her Brother standing back here.

(Kate turns and looks at him and then to Reagan.)

Reagan: I'm like Veracity when it comes to your family.  
Kate: You're adopted?  
Reagan: Yeah and as much as i would love to tell you the whole story. But if we don't get them their soul's back.

(Kate looks over at her two friends and nods her head at her. As they both back up. Lucifer and Reagan get ready to go into Purgatory to get both of Mark and Calamity's 

soul's. Minutes later their both unconscious on the floor. As they fall unconscious they hear something upstairs and they look at the bodies on the floor but Kelly 

said she'd stay down here with them and they quickly rush off towards the door leading up to the main part of the club as they get there they see a group of Crows 

agents.)

Kate: Lovely.  
Oliver: What they want?  
Kate: I don't know. But i'm pretty sure Lucifer isn't going to be happy about them destroying his club.  
Oliver: I know.

(They both walk out of the basement and they turn to look at them and their guns quickly go up.)

Kate: What you guys doing here?  
Jacob: Depends.  
Kate: On what?  
Jacob: What the hell you two are doing here?  
Kate: Why do you care. As far as you keep thinking i'm the bad guy.

(He looks at her and can tell she's still pissed at him for his agent killing a man right in front of her and then having Jacob continue to blame her for everything 

else that's happened in Gotham. Then Kelly comes over the comms.)

Kelly: Kate Magpie's here.

(She rushes off back towards the basement and is quickly followed by Oliver as they get down there she sees Kate and goes after her as she gets to her. They both get 

into a fight as their fighting both Alex and Kelly keep watch over all four bodies on the floor as the fight between Kate and Magpie continues Kate throws her into the 

wall getting her to hurt herself as the fight continues both Reagan and Lucifer come to and they get up as Kate throws Magpie into the wall again Kate goes to after 

her but Reagan stops her.)

Reagan: She's mine.

(Kate nods her head at her as Magpie gets up and goes after Reagan But Reagan acts quickly fires an arrow at her tying her up sending her to the ground as she lands 

Reagan walks over to her and kicks her in the face knocking her out as she falls unconscious she backs up and hands Oliver his bow and he laughs at her. Then they look 

down at both Calamity and Mark as the three remaining Evermoist members rush into the basement and see them lying there.)

Serenity: Are they?  
Kate: Yeah. They had managed to get them brought back just before we showed up.

(They look at her and nod their heads as Mary rushes down with Luke right behind her.)

Charity: What's taking so long?  
Lucifer: Give it a minute.

(They nod their heads at him as they both sit up and quickly get up and look around the room as their looking they look around the room at the people they know. But 

out of them all the ones who step up are the three remaining Evermoist members.)

Veracity: Cal!

(She turns to look at her bandmates and smiles at them.)

Calamity: Hi.

(Serenity and Charity rush over to her and hug her getting her to laugh at them.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her and smiles as he walks over to her as he gets to her she kisses him getting him to smile in it as their kissing Kate looks off trying to keep from 

laughing along with Oliver and everyone else. As their all having their reunions Lucifer walks out of the basement to give them time alone as Beca rushes down. As she 

looks around and see the two people they all thought they had lost and seeing Calamity Beca nearly falls into Chloe who quickly catches her then stands her back up.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She looks over at her as both Charity and Serenity pull away from her and she walks over to her as she gets to her Beca quickly walks over to her and grabs her into a 

kiss getting her to smile in it as their kissing Beca deepens it a little but then pulls away from her.)

Beca: God I've missed you so much.  
Calamity: I missed you too. 

(She smiles at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her as Mark and Veracity pull away from each other.)

Mark: Hi.

(She laughs at him as she hugs him getting him to smile at her and looks at Calamity and lightly pushes her making her laugh at him.)

Mark: Ass.

(She sticks her tongue out at him as Beca grabs her girlfriend into another kiss getting them to laugh as Mark looks at Veracity.)

Mark: Will you go with me sometime?  
Veracity: Yes.  
Mark: Oh boy.

(She hugs him again. Over the next couple of weeks both Mark and Calamity continue on with their reunions with their friends and family as the reunions continue both 

Kate and Reagan continue to grow closer which makes both Sophie and Julia happy even if Sophie wasn't to thrilled with it at first she's trying to be happy for Kate 

whose still having trouble with the Crows and her father due to his hatred for Batwoman and all that she does. Shortly after bringing both Mark and Calamity back Kate 

as Batwoman handed Magpie back over to the Crows and they took her back to Arkham and before one of the agents could thank her she was are ready gone. Not long after 

being thrown back into Arkham Magpie Alice Mouse and Tommy all vowed to get back at Batwoman for them all being back in the one place they never wanted to be back in. 

And as far Mark and Veracity shortly after being brought back he has asked her out she said yes and they have been dating ever since. About a month or two after 

bringing both Mark and Calamity back Lucifer's new club in fact did open in Gotham and Reagan was there as his bartender. When Mark asked him why Lucifer offered 

Reagan a job instead of asking for her soul. Lucifer gave him the one answer Mark never thought he'd ever hear from the devil himself.)

Lucifer: She said she was in love with someone and given how she was so willing to give up her soul in order to bring the two of you back and go without the woman she 

loved i couldn't do that to her.  
Mark: So you gave her a job instead.  
Lucifer: I did.  
Mark: Wow. You have changed Lucifer.

(He looks at him and laughs as he walks off as he walks off Mark nudges Calamity who starts laughing. Over by Kate she's watching both Mark and Calamity talk and 

joking around with each other again and smiles at them knowing what Reagan nearly gave up in order to have them alive to Kate that is something worth fighting for up 

at the bar Kate walks over to it walks behind the counter knowing she's not allowed here but she walks over to Reagan and turns her around to look at her.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah.

(She grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing both Mark and Calamity turn and look at them as he starts making kissing sounds making her 

laugh at him. As they pull away from each other Kate looks at her.)

Kate: You realize you didn't have to do that.  
Reagan: I know but i thought.  
Kate: I didn't hate you Reagan i couldn't ever find myself hating you.  
Reagan: You didn't.  
Kate: No.  
Reagan: Why not?  
Kate: Because i'm in love with you.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs as she kisses her again as their kissing Mark and Calamity laugh at them as their girlfriend and finacee walk up to them.)

Mark: Get a room.  
Veracity: Babe stop.  
Mark: Yes dear.

(She laughs at him. Back by Kate and Reagan they pull away from each other again.)

Reagan: I love you too.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay. I better get out here before you boss catches me.  
Reagan: I would.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she turns and walks off as she walks out from behind the counter Mark looks at Kate and smiles as she walks off as 

she's walking off she turns and looks at Reagan and smiles to herself knowing although her war with the Crows will never end. And at the moment Kate couldn't careless 

about that because thanks to Reagan She's got two of her bestfriends back and their back with the women they love one of which happy in his new found relationship with 

Veracity and the other whose happily planning her wedding to the woman she loves. And as far as her battle with the Crows goes Kate doesn't care as long as she's got a 

team of her own on her side who are willing to risk their own lives in order to help her and not to mention finally getting girl back. And in Kate's mind that's all 

she could ever ask for a group of friends and the woman she loves back in her life. She really couldn't ask for anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because i wasn't planning on adding to this story but i'm glad i did it so thanks to your guys suggestions. Until the next Kagan one shot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest and final chapter of Batwoman VS Crows. This one was a little harder to write mainly after hearing that Ruby is leaving Batwoman. But i did manage to get it finished i hope you guys enjoy it.

(over in LA. Reagan arrives outside of Lux which is owned by none other then Lucifer himself as she pulls up she stops the car puts it into park then shuts it off once 

it's off she grabs out her key's and walks up to the door as she gets there she opens it and walks inside of it as she walks in the door closes behind her and she 

heads over to where the main part of the club is as she gets there she sees whose she's looking for and walks down towards him as she gets there he looks up at her.)

Lucifer: Reagan!  
Reagan: Hi.  
Lucifer: Hi. What's going on?  
Reagan: I need your help.

(He looks at her.)

Lucifer: Uh with what?  
Reagan: I need to bring two people back from the dead.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Lucifer: Um What?  
Reagan: I want to bring two back from the dead.  
Lucifer: Um. Which two people?  
Reagan: Calamity and Mark Buchanan.

(Lucifer looks at her and gets up to walk over to the bar and she follows him.)

Lucifer: You know i can't do that.  
Reagan: Why not?  
Lucifer: Because it's dangerous and we don't know what state of mind they'll be in. If it works.  
Reagan: Lucifer please i have to do something. I look at my friends and i see how broken they look because their not around anymore.  
Lucifer: Reagan it's dangerous i can't honestly say i can do it.  
Reagan: Please.  
Lucifer: Why you wanna bring them back so badly?  
Reagan: Because i wanna redeem myself.  
Lucifer: Why would you want to redeem yourself what you do?  
Reagan: I betrayed a woman i really liked by sleeping with her and stealing from her.

(He looks at her in shock at what she did.)

Lucifer: Who'd you steal from?  
Reagan: Kate Kane!

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Lucifer: Um.  
Reagan: Please Lucifer. I wouldn't be asking if i didn't think you couldn't do it.  
Lucifer: I can do it. But it'll be.  
Reagan: Yes i know it's dangerous.   
Lucifer: You know it'll cost you something.  
Reagan: Yeah i know. But as long as we can bring them back it'll be worth it.  
Lucifer: You said you wanted to do this redeem yourself because your stole something.  
Reagan: Yeah i did.  
Lucifer: What did you steal?  
Reagan: A journal that had something in it that could help the bad guys kill Batwoman.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Lucifer: Who'd you give it to?  
Reagan: My sister Margo.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Lucifer: Why in the hell would you do that?  
Reagan: I don't know. Okay. All i know is that she's my sister and that.  
Lucifer: You gave her something information on how to kill Batwoman.  
Reagan: Yes i know i did. And i'll regret that decision the rest of my life. Mainly when it cost me the woman i had fallen in love with.  
Lucifer: What did the Journal do?  
Reagan: It baught her freedom from Arkham.   
Lucifer: Okay um i'll do it but.  
Reagan: What?  
Lucifer: I'll need something from you.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Lucifer: But before i tell you what it is. I need to know something.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Lucifer: Are these two people worth losing it for?  
Reagan: Yes they are their two of my bestfriends Lucifer and i miss them. They were to damn young to die they have a right to live their lives with the women they 

love. 

Lucifer: What about the woman you love?  
Reagan: I'm doing this for her.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Lucifer: Okay.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Lucifer: Look Reagan if you do this there's no turning back.  
Reagan: Even if one of them begs you to do it.  
Lucifer: Even if they beg me to do it.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Lucifer: So i'm gonna ask you again are bringing back both Mark Buchanan and Calamity worth it?

(Reagan looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Lucifer: Okay. I'll get some people together and we'll go dig up their bodies.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He nods his head at her as he gets up and walks off to go make some calls as he walks off she leans over the counter seriously thinks about weather bringing both Mark 

and Calamity back is worth losing her life. Then she pulls her phone out and calls someone over in Gotham over at Wayne Tower Kate's sitting at her desk looking over 

some paper work as her phone goes she grabs it up to see who it seeing the number she answers it.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Hey.  
Kate: Hey you are right?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm fine.  
Kate: No you're not.

(Reagan laughs on the other ever since Reagan stopped by her office to talk to her the night Mark was killed in front Batwoman. They have been in contact with each 

other again Reagan has been very grateful for that mainly now given what she's about to do in order to bring both Mark and Calamity back so that they can live out 

their lives with both of the women they love. And if bringing both Mark and Calamity back means having to give up her's then she's willing to do it.)

Reagan: I just miss both Mark and Calamity Kate.  
Kate: So do i.  
Reagan: How are things over at the Hold up?

(Kate laughs on the other end.)

Kate: Their good. You sure you're okay?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm fine.  
Kate: You sure?  
Reagan: Yeah Kate i'm fine. I just wanted to call and talk is all.

(Kate smiles on the other end.)

Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: I know I've said this before Kate but i really am sorry for stealing the book.  
Kate: Reagan come on.  
Reagan: No. Kate it's not okay. I can still see the look on Luke's face whenever he sees me.  
Kate: I know.  
Reagan: Kate i hope you guys know how sorry i'll be for the rest of my life.  
Kate: I know.  
Reagan: Anyway. I just wanted to call and see how things are going.  
Kate: Their going great. Come by again sometime.  
Reagan: I just might do that.

(She puts her head down and then says something that will really get Kate to worry about her.)

Reagan: I love you Kate.

(Kate falls silent on the other end not sure of what to say.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: I mean it. I know i should of said it before now. But i'm in love with you. I just thought you should know.  
Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Goodbye Kate.

(Then she hangs up before Kate can say anything.)

Kate: Reagan!

(Then she hangs up and puts the phone down not sure of what to say after hearing what she did from Reagan and not knowing why she said it now of all times. As she sits 

there thinking she can't help but wonder if Reagan isn't in trouble but can't put her finger on it. Later that afternoon over at the Lazarus pit two of Lucifer's men 

drop both Mark and Calamity's bodies on the floor.)

Lucifer: You sure about this?  
Reagan: Yeah i am.   
Lucifer: Reagan!  
Reagan: Their worth it. Believe me.

(He nods his head at her they pick them up and throw them into the pits. Over in Gotham over at Wayne tower Oliver rushes into Kate's office who looks up when she 

hears him walk into the room.)

Kate: Oliver!  
Oliver: Hey.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Oliver: Have you seen Reagan?  
Kate: No. At least not since that night she came here to talk to me after we lost Mark why?  
Oliver: Because Laurel said she was talking to Reagan and she said she got up and left to go and talk to an old friend.

(Kate looks at him and then realize's who he's talking about.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Oliver: What?  
Kate: She's going to talk to Lucifer.  
Oliver: Who?  
Kate: He's an old friend of her's.  
Oliver: Lucifer as in?  
Kate: The very same get your team together. We gotta go and stop her before she does anything stupid.

(He nods his head at her as he grabs his phone out and calls Mia who answers right away and he tells her what Reagan's planning and she hangs up to go and tell 

everyone else. As she's about to walk out Luke rushes in and tells them that they have a problem.)

Kate: What?  
Luke: Alice found out where Magpie is and got a hold of her.  
Kate: Okay.  
Luke: She found out what Reagan is up to and sent her after her in order to stop her from doing it.  
Kate: Oh god.  
Oliver: Is she planning to do what i think she is.  
Kate: Afraid so.

(Then Kara picks up.)

Kate: Yeah Kara meet me and Oliver in LA.  
Kara: Why?  
Kate: Because Reagan's bringing Mark and Calamity back.  
Kara: Oh rao okay we'll meet you there.

(Then she hangs up with her.)

Kate: Go get Sophie Julia and Mary we're going after Reagan.  
Luke: Okay. 

(He rushes off to go and find them. Over in National City Kara rushes into the tower looking for Alex and J'onn.)

Kara: Alex! J'onn!

(They both walk over to her.)

Alex: Kara!  
Kara: We gotta get to LA.  
J'onn: Why?  
Kara: Reagan's gonna bring both Mark and Calamity back.  
Kelly: Oh god.  
Nia: Have you tried to call her?  
Kara: Yes but she's not answering.  
J'onn: Let's go. Lena you too.

(Kara smiles at her as she walks off with them to go and stop Reagan from doing something she might end up regretting. Back over in Gotham Kate's on the phone with 

Veracity after telling her what Reagan's planning she quickly hangs up and tells the other two girls and they rush off with her to go and help the other's stop Reagan.  
Back over in LA down in the basement of Lucifer's club she's looking at the Lazarus pit.)

Reagan: What's going on they should of come back by now.  
Lucifer: It takes a few.

(She nods her head at him as they both quickly get up and jump out of the pits and run off towards the wall on the far end of the room they both turn and look at them. 

Seeing the looks on their faces.)

Reagan: Oh that's not good.

(They both go to go after them only to have someone quickly fire an arrow at them sending them both to the ground and then quickly get knocked out both Alex and Kelly 

who look at them.)

Lucifer: I thought you came alone.  
Reagan: I did. What you guys doing here?  
Kate: I think the main question should be what you doing here?  
Reagan: I wanted to redeem myself.  
Kate: By bringing two people back from the dead.  
Reagan: I know it was stupid.  
Kate: Yes it was. Reagan!  
Reagan: I'm sorry. 

(Both her and Oliver look at her in shock at what she did but can't blame her doing it.)

Kate: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm fine. What you guys doing here?  
Kate: We were getting ready to come here before Luke rushed in and told us Alice got wind of what you were planning.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Oliver: He said she got a hold of Magpie and said she was on way here to stop you from doing this.

(Reagan looks over at both Mark and Calamity who are lying there both unconscious.)

Reagan: I.  
Kate: What did it cost you?  
Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: Reagan what did it cost you?  
Reagan: My life. We go and find their souls only three will come back from Purgatory.

(Oliver looks at her.)

Oliver: You're going to sacrifice yourself?  
Reagan: Yes.  
Kate: No.   
Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: No you can't do it. We won't let you.  
Reagan: Kate it's are ready done.   
Kate: No. Wait is this why you called me earlier?  
Reagan: Yes it is.

(She looks at her and then looks off as she looks over at both Mark and Calamity's bodies still lying there.)

Kate: Why? And don't say it's because you wanna redeem yourself Reagan. Because there's more to it.  
Reagan: I wanna say Kate i really do. But if we don't get going and get their souls back we'll never get this chance again.  
Kate: Right now the only thing i care about is finding out why you're doing this.  
Reagan: I told you over the phone.

(Oliver looks at Kate.)

Kate: I was going to tell you.  
Oliver: Reagan!  
Reagan: I have to do this Ollie.  
Oliver: No you don't.  
Reagan: Yes i do. I can't let both Beca and Veracity go without them for the rest of their lives.  
Oliver: So you'll make Kate go without you for the rest of her's.

(Reagan looks down and then looks off.)

Reagan: I.

(Lucifer's watching her with them and can tell she's having second thoughts.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: I'm sorry Kate. Let's do this.  
Lucifer: You sure?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Reagan wait.

(She turns and looks at her as Kate walks over to her and kisses her catching her guard as their kissing Lucifer looks off then she pulls away from her.)

Reagan: What was that for?  
Kate: I'm gonna find someway of bringing you back i don't know how or when but i will.  
Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: Don't argue with me.   
Reagan: Okay i won't argue with you.

(She smiles at her as she backs up and Kate gives Lucifer a look and he can tell she's annoyed with him. But he does the spell anyway to go and get both of Mark and 

Calamity's soul's back as Lucifer and Reagan get ready to go into Purgatory to get both of Mark and Calamity's soul's. Minutes later their both unconscious on the 

floor. As they fall unconscious they hear something upstairs and they look at the bodies on the floor but Kelly said she'd stay down here with them and they quickly 

rush off towards the door leading up to the main part of the club as they get there they see a group of Crows agents.)

Kate: Lovely.  
Oliver: What they want?  
Kate: I don't know. But i'm pretty sure Lucifer isn't going to be happy about them destroying his club.  
Oliver: I know.

(They both walk out of the basement and they turn to look at them and their guns quickly go up.)

Kate: What you guys doing here?  
Jacob: Depends.  
Kate: On what?  
Jacob: What the hell you two are doing here?  
Kate: Why do you care? As far as you keep thinking i'm the bad guy.

(He looks at her and can tell she's still pissed at him for his agent killing a man right in front of her and then having Jacob continue to blame her for everything 

else that's happened in Gotham. Then Kelly comes over the comms.)

Kelly: Kate Magpie's here.

(She rushes off back towards the basement and is quickly followed by Oliver as they get down there she sees Kate and goes after her as she gets to her. They both get 

into a fight as their fighting both Alex and Kelly keep watch over all four bodies on the floor as the fight between Kate and Magpie continues Kate throws her into the 

wall getting her to hurt herself as the fight continues Lucifer come to and they get up as Kate throws Magpie into the wall again Kate goes to after her as their fight 

continues Kate shoves her she goes to go after but Oliver fires an arrow at her sending her down as she lands she looks up at him and then Kate walks up to her and 

kicks her in the face knocking her out once she falls unconscious Kate turns and sees Reagan still and rushes over to her.)

Kate: Reagan!

(As she gets to her Oliver pushes Lucifer out of the way and kneels down next to his sister on the side of her and let's Kate grab her up and hold her as she's holding 

both Alex and Kelly look off feeling bad for her as both Mark and Calamity sit up getting them all to turn and look at them. Mark being the first seeing what's going 

on gets up and rushes over to them.)

Mark: No no no. Reagan!

(As he gets to them he feels for pulse but isn't finding one.)

Kate: She sacrificed herself for you and Calamity.

(He looks at her and then over to Lucifer as he gets to him punches him sending him down.)

Mark: Why'd you let her do it?

(He looks up at him and can tell Mark's pissed.)

Lucifer: I tried to talk her out of it. But she said you and Calamity were worth giving up her life for.  
Mark: What about Kate?  
Lucifer: She said she was doing it for her.  
Mark: How the hell is giving up her life away to help Kate?  
Lucifer: To redeem herself.

(He looks at him and than over to Calamity whose sitting by Kate whose trying to keep it together.)

Calamity: I'm sorry Kate.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kate: I can't believe she gave up her life to bring you two back.   
Calamity: I can't either.   
Kate: Do me a favor.  
Calamity: You know we won't.

(She nods her head at her. As she's sitting there Mia rushes down with Laurel right behind her.)

Mia: What?  
Mark: She gave up her life to bring me and Calamity back.

(Mia looks at him and then rushes over to Reagan's side.)

Mia: Why?  
Mark: She told him it was because she wanted to redeem herself.  
Mia: So she sacrificed herself?  
Mark: Yeah. 

(Later up in the club everyone is there trying to wrap their heads around what Reagan had done can't believe it. Shortly after both Mark and Calamity back the rest of 

the Evermoist members and the Bellas rushed in to see them both alive after having their reunion with both Mark and Calamity their happiness was short lived when they 

found out that Reagan had sacrificed herself in order to bring both Mark and Calamity back after hearing that Beca and Veracity did everything they could to keep from 

being so happy about the two people they loved being back seeing Kate having such a hard time Sophie walked over to her and pulled her into a hug feeling her ex's arms 

around her Kate broke down in her arms and fell to the floor as Julia and the other's walked over to her and hugged her getting her to feel a little bit better over by 

Mark he's sitting there not sure of what to say to Kate knowing she just lost the woman she loved.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: I know this isn't how you pictured coming back.  
Mark: No it's not. She shouldn't of done that.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Mark: I just.  
Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her and smiles a little as Veracity kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: I needed that.

(She smiles at him as she hugs him happy to have him back with them but also upset for her sister over losing Reagan for good. Down in the basement of his club Lucifer 

once again lies there unconscious. Back up in the main part of the club Mark's looking around.)

Mark: Has anyone seen Lucifer?  
Mary: Not since you guys came back up here.

(Mark looks at Calamity and realize what's he doing.)

Mark: Oh god.

(They rush off towards the basement door as they get there they run in and head over to him as they get there Mark feels for a pulse.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: He's still breathing.  
Mary: What's going on?  
Mark: I don't know. 

(Over in Purgatory Lucifer's walking around looking for Reagan when he finds her he walks up to her.)

Lucifer: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: Lucifer what you doing here?  
Lucifer: I came to bring you back.  
Reagan: What?  
Lucifer: I can see how much your friends and family love you. Making you stay here isn't fair to them.  
Reagan: But we made a deal.  
Lucifer: And i'm taking it back.

(She looks at him in shock.)

Reagan: I.  
Lucifer: Reagan you have a woman whose so heartbroken and wanting you back.  
Reagan: But i.  
Lucifer: They understand why you did it. But i'm offering you a chance to come back.  
Reagan: And if i don't want to.  
Lucifer: Then i'll leave and you can stay here. It's your choice.

(She looks at him and looks around where she is and grabs his hand.)

Reagan: Okay.

(She gets up and they walk off to go back. Back over in LA in the basement of Lucifer's club as everyone there is looking over his body he wakes up and looks around as 

he sits up Mark rushes over to him.)

Mark: What the hell you were thinking?  
Lucifer: I never think.

(Then Reagan wakes up and looks around the room seeing her sit up Kate rushes over to her.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.

(She kneels down in front of her as Reagan smiles at her and Kate kisses her getting her to smile even more in it as Mark looks over at her and laughs as he lightly 

smacks Lucifer's head making him laugh as they pull away from each other.)

Reagan: You mad at me?  
Kate: No of course not. A little hurt that you would sacrifice yourself in order to bring them back.  
Reagan: I know. It's just i really wanted to redeem myself.  
Kate: Then you do it by fighting by our side and helping us take out the bad guys don't do it by giving up your life.  
Reagan: I really am sorry Kate.  
Kate: Stop apologizing i forgave you for that a while go.  
Reagan: Really?  
Kate: Really. I forgave you the minute you gave us back the journal. Luke is't going to take a little longer but i'm sure he'll get past it soon.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She helps her up once she's up she hugs her getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from her as Oliver walks over and hugs her getting her to laugh at him. 

Then he pulls away from her as Mark walks up to her and hugs her from behind getting her to laugh at him.)

Mark: You're insane.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: I know. But i really did want to redeem myself.  
Mark: So like Kate said you fight by their side. Don't go making deals with the Devil.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Yes sir.

(She sluts and he smacks her in the head making her laugh as he grabs her into a hug getting to laugh at him then she pulls away from him.)

Reagan: I promise i won't do it again.  
Mark: Okay good.

(He kisses her head again. Over the next several weeks everyone continues to have their happy reunions with both Mark and Calamity after Reagan sacrificed herself and 

then was brought back again because who knew Lucifer had a heart when he went back into Purgatory to go and get to bring her back to her friends and family. Which then 

lead Mark to asking why he did it. And he told him it was because he saw a lot of love for her when it came around to grieving over losing her that and she told him 

she wanted to redeem herself.)

Mark: She did realize.  
Lucifer: She did. But she thought sacrificing herself at the time was the way to do it. She wanted to give Veracity and Beca more time with you and Calamity.  
Mark: Reagan is one hell of a friend.  
Lucifer: She is.   
Mark: Thanks Lucifer.  
Lucifer: For what?  
Mark: For bringing me and Calamity back and then doing the same with Reagan.

(He looks at and nods his head at him as he walks off as he walks off Mark laughs at him as he walks off. As he walks off Mark looks over at Kate and smiles at her 

knowing she got the woman she loves back. Over by Kate her and Reagan are talking and joking around over the course of the night everyone of the teams talk and joke 

around as their joking around Mark jokingly pushes Sophie getting them to laugh at her face.)

Sophie: Who did that.  
Mark: I saw Kate do it.

(She turns and looks at him getting him to laugh at her as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Kate: So rude.  
Mark: I know.

(She starts beating on making him laugh then he grabs her and hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I love you Kate.  
Kate: Love you too.  
Mark: Okay good. I was scared there for a minute.

(She punches him making him laugh at her.)

Mark: Ah. God she hits hard. She's been around you too long Kara.

(Kara looks at him as they start laughing again. As Kate splits from the group to go stand off on her own as she walks off Mark laughs at her as he goes back to their 

conversation as she walks off she looks back at them and smiles As she's standing there watching her friends she continues to smile at them knowing that their all 

together again she looks over at Calamity and Beca and smiles at them. And then smiles to herself as she's smiling Reagan looks over at her and waves getting Kate to 

walk back over to them and grabs her from behind getting her to smile at her. Seeing Reagan smile Mark kisses her head then pulls away from it getting her to lightly 

push him.)

Mark: Hey did we tell the story of how Kate and Kara met.

(Oliver and Barry stand off to the side trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: No.  
Mark: Oh i so gotta tell it.  
Kara/Kate: No.

(He starts laughing as he runs off Kate goes to chase him but Reagan grabs her making her laugh. As Reagan grabs her she pulls Kate back in laughing at her.)

Reagan: Babe he was messing with you.  
Kate: Oh.

(She turns around and kisses her getting her to smile in it then pulls away from her.)

Kate: Okay.  
Mark: We love you Kate.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as they continue to talk and joke around Kate looks around at her friends and can't help but smile everytime she looks at 

both Mark and Calamity who are jokingly pushing each other around as both their fiancee and girlfriend watch them laughing. Seeing her friends so happy makes Kate 

happy and she starts smiling to herself. As she smiling she can't help but wonder what comes next and she's hoping what comes next is finally ending her battle with 

the Crows but with her father still in charge of them that will never happen but all Kate needs to know is that if there is a battle with the Crows at least she knows 

she can call in her friends to come help her out with the war her father started with the Bat once his agent shot and killed Mark right in front of her and kept 

blaming her for every wrong that's been happening in Gotham. She just hopes someday he'll get over his hatred of the bat and they can work together but she knows 

that's to much to hope for. So for right now Kate's just happy to have the team she has now and it wouldn't trade them in for anything and she sure as well wouldn't 

give up being Batwoman for anyone. Well she would give up being Batwoman for one person but for right now Reagan has no problems with her being who she is. Who she is. And 

Always will be Batwoman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I know i ended up bringing Reagan back but it's nice to know she was willing give up her life in order to bring both Mark and Calamity back. And as i said up top this one was really hard for me to type up mainly due to finding out that Ruby will no longer be playing Batwoman. And as heartbroken i am about her leaving i do wish her the best in future projects. That final line was mainly aimed at Ruby because i don't care what role she goes into next she's always going to be Batwoman to me one season or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that one shot. When i started typing it up it wasn't going to be a Kagan one shot but then i thought what if it had been Reagan who walked into Kate's office at the end of the episode last night and talked to her not Mary. I know this isn't a lot Kagan in this one but it is still Kagan. Also if you guys want me to do another part of this let me know down in the comments below and yes i know i am an ass. I did kill off both Mark and Calamity in the same story. I am so sorry for that.


End file.
